High-voltage electric power is used to operate electrical devices for various applications. For example, in mining applications, high-voltage, three-phase electric power is used to power high-load electrical equipment. Typically, each phase of three-phase electric power is transmitted along separate power cables. Each power cable may include an electrically-conductive wire surrounded by an electrically-insulating sleeve.
Sensors are used to detect whether the electrically-conductive wires of the power cables are energized. Generally, multiple sensors, each associated with a respective one of the power cables, are coupled to the cables. The sensors may provide any of various alerts, such as audible and visual, to indicate the energy state of the cables.